Xenos Caedere: To Kill Strangers
by Nidhog2r
Summary: Long thoughtout, coarse written idea. Usagi and Hiiro dance within and out of the sins that impact their lives and those of humans. The spiral has to end, when, is a question of their endurance.


Disclaimer: To be _truthful_, I got this idea off of the story Children of Fate: To Shoot A Butterfly, which I think everyone should read. I was like butterflies...dark thoughts...sin...English project...ummm : ) It has been floating around in my skull for awhile so... awkward silence Enjoy...?

Author's Note: Guess who just has Latin 1?

Xenos Caedere

o o o

To Kill Strangers

_The abyss…a complete dissociation…such a dark realm, where was Usagi? _Usagi, his woman, his savior, the reason of he put up with the wretchedness of the world. His incisors lengthened, slicing through his flesh, the throbbing shot spines of discomfort, not pain for he was far to detached for that petty sensation. The blood swirled around his mouth; the copper taste…A savage smile formed on his lips, and the blood reflected the silvery light in a cruel reenactment.

For how long had the beast remained imprisoned? This was the reason the Aeons feared creatures like him. This was the very thing the idiotic Aeons tried to prevent. A Release. He was stable, but now, now he is Hiiro.

The prostitute's filthy body fell to the floor; her dirty blood filled his body and dripped down his chiseled face. People like her, people that could never compare to Usagi…they needed to die. His claws lengthened, his ebony wings unfurled, Hiiro's back cracked under the reminiscent weight. The rain bit at his skin, the elements did their best to delay the inevitable. It was his god given right, every male was given this right, to protect their mates.

_God give mercy to whoever took you away…hell let Him shine his light on every being that crosses me._

Nothing could stop him; the blood will drip from every organism that lies on his predestined path. As he said, it was his right. Hiiro was an ancient of this species, of the butterflies, a demon, if you will, in human terms, a perfect warrior, immune to pain, feelings, an eternal decent into madness until his lady of light catches him. We, Aeons, have made a grave mistake, one that shall scar us for centuries. The world will never forget the massacre he caused, even with our combined powers we were not able to subdue him, and he was utterly intertwined in Wrath.

Eons of battles, of wars, of struggles followed, the butterflies all but a few have died out, Hiiro on the verge of Chaos, trying to find his light in the bloodshed.

Who would have thought three little words could have stilled the beast enough for the man to rise from the depths? Hiiro's red eyes reverted to Prussian blue, his grip on the boy relaxed; he lifted his head from the pale neck. Hiiro saw his body flicker out of existence, not once did he worry about his retributions, his sins, or about his future, had he heard correctly? Through the rage, the wrath, the avarice, the lust….he heard_…wait for me._

She was alive…somewhere, in sometime, in someone…but she was alive, and in the end there was a beginning. He grinned as he died.

o o o o o o o o o o 2500 years later: The Awakening o o o o o o o o

'_So this is it? This is how it ends. Finally. Rest…' _Finely sculpted lips curved into a sardonic smile, it was cold, so very cold. He closed his eyes to the world; to his frie- comrades, his Prussian eyes were tired, weighted, and depleted. His fingers danced across his keyboard, one command and it was over. Not for his comrades, not for the Preventers, and not for humanity, but he was not needed, he ensured the Earth's existence. The Mission was over.

Duo and the other Soldiers watched through the screen as Wing Zero barreled towards the enemy's charging blaster, its angelic wings cutting through space. His violet eyes shimmered with unshed tears,

"Leave it to Hiiro to die this way," Softly his voice saturated the room, everybody heard it, but they all chose to ignore it, they overlooked that their best soldier was committing suicide. They could not believe it, so they did not try.

'_You promised, my love, you said we would die together.' _Still her words had such power over his protesting soul.

o o o o o o o o o o Colony L2: 96 AC (After Colony) o o o o o o o o o o

Wufei lifted his obsidian eyes as Duo slowly glided down utilitarian decorated hall. After the battle, they have been working non-stop to find their comrade, even if it was his body, they would not stop, not even to start to believe that he was dead. Several weeks have passed, his memory still brings tears, in a time of peace, no one was happy.

"Di—?"

Duo looked up finally, Trowa stopped typing and Quatre stopped sniffling. Wufei's unasked question hung in the air.

"A casualty of war. He is a casualty of war."

It took months to realize Hiiro was dead, and would not return to them.

o o o o o o o Here, there and nowhere o o o o o o o o

'_I love it when he smirks like that, it's so sexy…'_

'_Your eyes should be illegal,'_

'_I lied; I do like your mouth'_

'_I could deny him nothing,'_

_Hiiro…_

_Live…wait for me…_

Someone breathed for him, filled his lungs with life-giving air. The sweet flow revitalized his dying corpse. He felt weightless, timeless, but still alone. He would not find his solace here, she was alive, and so he had to live. She came to him, softly; ethereal wisps silky hair ground him to the abyss.

o o o o o o o o Japan: On the rails of a desolate bridge o o o o o o o o o o

A maze of colors reflected on her iris's sometimes silver, blue and sometimes green. They never really settled on any color, so they agreed to resonant, they undulated. It was cold but she could not feel her surroundings. It felt like a rebirth from her mother's womb, she felt safe, warm, and cold.

'So, the world has come to this… Is it so easy to forego morals; do they dissolve in the crisp air? Does Humanity deserve saving? …So easily, they manipulated their present to a fleeting future. So easily, they banished the unknown to the wilderness. So easily, they feared what they did not understand.

Bitterly to the water's reflection, "Memories are so much nicer when you are dead, at least you cannot cry…"

"A white knight to carry me off…"

"Mou! MOM, get this brat out of my room!"

"Amy! Stop reading and enjoy yourself!"

"I'm not afraid of you, besides you're a great cook!"

"Shut up hot head!"

"I wish I could be like Mina, so posed…That's the word, right?"

"Isn't this great, Mamoru? Under the moonlight together, just the two of us…"

"I can't do this anymore guys, I quit. Get some other failure to be your savior…"

"Sometimes all you can do when you're in the darkness, is believe in the light, that's how I always find you…"

"The mirror of what? Doesn't this show like the truth? Why are you giving this to me, Michelle?"

"You guys are kidding, right! You cannot be serious…somebody please laugh…"

"Of course, I was aware… at least somewhat?"

"I can never see you guys again? ...Mamoru?"

"I guess…this is goodbye then…"

She was Serenity; at least she encompassed Serenity's existence. Usagi's head hurt… slid to kneel against the cool, weather beaten steel. "Looks like it's just you and me…"She muttered to nothing in particularly. It was pretty shocking to find out for the past, say 1500 years of your _multiple_ lives, you have been a badly placed hermit in someone else's body. What was she? She remembered all of this Serenity character's memories, or were they her;s too?

On to more confusing matters, where was she, where was Hiiro, what year was it, why she was placed into some persons body haphazardly, and why she was sitting on a bridge muttering to herself.

Usagi breathed heavily, no need to panic, there must be a logical explanation for this, where is Hiiro, he is good at being logical. She was a butterfly, which instills magic, yes, limited magic…She was frowning at this point in her thought process. She was still a fledgling in her species. The most she could do was sprout some wings, mess up stuff, and talk to people telepathically.

It took her about ten minutes to realize telepathic powers were useful, she was still in shock. Usagi concentrated hard, really hard, she tried to search the land, sea and sky for any of her people, she—was drawn out of her mind by an obtuse noise originating from her stomach. Rule # 1: When using telekinetic powers, withdraw from corporeal awareness.

It was the first time she felt loneliness; either it was her parents or Hiiro that kept her company. She was never alone, even in Serenity, she was content. Hiiro was gone, and so was a piece of her soul, they were one being; they were made for one another. But he was so kind; he did not bind her to him, in the ways of their people. He let her be free, as a butterfly.

_Usagi…_

He breathed her name across the vast distance; his warmth enveloped her body, showing her she was not alone. But somehow Usagi knew he was implicitly directing her from him, so she did not see his weaknesses. She knew that he was stronger than this, fiercer than the snakes of depression that convoluted his body. His pain was hers, and God help her, she could deny him nothing.

Hiiro finally opened his eyes, for the first time in millenniums the beast was reunited with its humanity. Hiiro gazed at his tomb, even though the earth hardened over time, there were still had traces of his abominable temper, he smiled at his sick-humor.

The world was so full of order and chaos, butterflies were not needed anymore, at least Hiiro was defunct. Small little polarities littered the world in their small 'ideal' environments, order and chaos, Hiiro and Usagi. He could not stand humanity anymore, their imperfections nauseated his body, for their morals were worse then that of a beta fish. Hiiro watched as humans constantly turned and mutilated themselves and others in an attempt for perfection, or at least what they thought of it. They settled for much less of their full capacity, so Hiiro was an uncomfortable presence, to say the least. Hiiro's very being was perfect, that in turn subjugated the people who he interacted with. He caused chaos, he caused the wars, he caused the deaths, and then again He caused a lot of things too.

He felt Usagi's tentative touch reach his mind; he could only let her see what he was demanded of. She buried through the tangles and vines, it felt so right for her presence if it wasn't for the agony seeded throughout his body. He closed his mind abruptly, to save her from his angst, from his sin, from his love. His soul, the unrelenting beast growled in response, her presence comforted his tattered entirety, but he could not let her see, would not darken her beautiful eyes view of the world. As that was her wish, he could only see to her happiness.

The darkness saturated his demeanor; he felt the beast in him, so long repressed, fight to game control, to find his lifeline, to continue his existence. His Prussian eyes darkened and became inflamed, the temptation was too great. If he were ever to rise from the dead, if he were to accept his final mission, no… His fingers slowly curled into the root, a distinctive crack echoed through the small meadow, and nature seemed to recoil from the intruder. The pain snaked up his arm and grounded his thoughts. He would not bring her death, the pain seemed to lessen. Her hands, so subtle, were soothing the ache. Her confusion was beating at him, at his recession, at his anger, at his desire, at his life. The temptation to claim her clouded his eye sight, God help him, he wanted her, wanted the conflagration only she could arouse, for how long he could refuse the siren's call was a factor of time.

It was a race against time, against sins, against the creed of God. But she will never know, never know the sacrifice to abide by her wishes, so simple they were. Freedom… and he could never give it to her completely. She could have asked anything of him, the moon, the sun, and he would have gotten it, but he would never let her go.

'_She was his.' _The beast's jaws snapped the statement, with such ease, with such confidence. A spiral of anger was shot at him. _'Maybe if you say that enough I might actually believe it.'_ Her anger was about as tempting as her concern, so this was Hell.

o o o o o o Japan: After the seconds stretched into units of time o o o o o o

Seconds stretched into minutes, days, weeks, her sweet voice caressed his withered mind as he journeyed unseen across the continent. Occasionally she brushed his mind, the lightest flick of reassurance, that he was there, where ever he is.

Her body curved in the silky sheets, her thoughts centered on him. Sometimes, during day she would hear her name, so raspy in its whisper, so in need, so tortured. During the nights, when she fought her need for him, she found herself gritting out his name too. _Hiiro, _he haunted her thoughts, destroyed her existence, she had to succumb eventually. She hoped with all her soul, that when she met Hiiro that she wanted to die.

But dreams are never what you want; unless you do not know you want them until you had the dream…

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o _Elyum of the Past _o o o o o o o o o

_The snow crunched under her bare feet, her wings folded neatly against her fair back. The elegantly embroidered dress hung loosely off her slim figure. Her keen eyes caught his silhouette as he pivoted around a tree. His gait and posture were so purely feline, so subtle was his physique._

_A cloud of her breath erupted from her mouth as she quickened pace toward the river. Their river… She circled an old oak, flattened her back, relaxed her senses, and waited for him. _

_Hiiro glided upon the scene, his boots never touching the ground, his eyes memorized every scant inch of her skin. He did not deserve her; he was too old, too strong, and too evil. Nonetheless, he could only concede to her wishes, for it was she who entered his domain of her own free will. _

_Of a world of sin and darkness, she was his only beckon, she made his world alive, he could see all the vivid colors, feel the emotions, and tame his beast. The wildness in him demanded that he claim her, his other half, serenity. _

_Usagi's eyes cracked open as his alluring scent filled her lungs, she caught a picture of beauty. He casually masked his strength by leaning on the large tree. His Prussian eyes never wavered in intensity as they captured her eyes…and his lips… he was so sexy then he smirked._

"So you do like my lips?"_ His voice, so deep, so soft, covered the yards between them. If possible his smirk grew larger, Usagi's cheeked warmed in response. How could she forget he could read minds…?_

"I can read a lot more things if you like,"_ Hiiro again had the male confidence glint in his eyes. So deep, memorizing his eyes drew her in…in to him. _"Your body, for instance, is very succulent. I can spend the rest of my lifetimes watching you. If you want Usagi,"_ He drawled her name, as he flicked his obsidian wings toward her. His hand curved around her vulnerable neck, being both protective, and possessive. _

_He opened his mind to her, all she had to do was take the first step, then she would find that she was his only weakness, his only reason for living, his only anything. _

_Her mouth looked so tempting, as she flowed gently into his mind, she saw what he allowed, only his intense need of her, his love. She did not press the hazy shadows in his mind; everyone was entitled to their secrets. He saved her from knowing his blackness, his void before Usagi, his angel, his butterfly. _

_He could do no other then bring her to him, as their lips touched a fire erupted, it consumed. Being merged as they were then, they both felt each other's pleasures, they were one._ _God help whoever wished to harm what was his, Usagi…_

o o o o o o o o o Dream Jump o o o o o o o o o

The wind caressed her hair, drew it along her skin... She felt a presence behind her, as she swung around a group of birds flew into the twilight sky. The warm water tickled her ankles, the sand hugged her feet, and his eyes the burn.

He walked like a predator; the burning Prussian eyes never once stopped devouring her body. They assessed her briefly stopping at her eyes and quivering lips; an infuriating arch graced his eyebrow at her less then regal stance. His step widened as the last amount of distance between them disappeared with a single leap from his perch on a jagged crag.

Closer, more intimidating, his eyes held a fire that could never be quenched, they worship. His hand gently glided up her arm, and nestled in her falling locks, his other arm gently crushed her to him; his head resting in the groove of her neck.

Hiiro held her like she was priceless, unique, and his. He needed her, she felt it, but he would not keep her, control her, or attend to his needs. She did not want to let go, but the night was quickly approaching, the pull was too great to ignore.

_I was happy once, right?_ _With you, in our own time… _

She frantically looked at his face, he had turned it away, his arms no longer held her, in truth they touched her, but did not constrain. He made no effort to keep what was his…

Hiiro, grabbed her chin and jerked it to point at him, _Never think that I do not value you, I am your—_He then stopped talking, stopped breathing…the pull was insistent.

"You are my what?" Then it shattered, and for one heart breaking second Usagi swore she saw a tear escape his beautiful eyes, saw a powerful man fall to his knees, fist clenching the sand, his beautiful ebony wings tense with emotion. _Death._

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o Little Sad Epoch o o o o o o o o o o o o

Usagi's eyes buried into the sheets, she cried, she cried Hiiro, and what he could not tell her, for herself, for being alive, for being dead. She just cried.

She stopped crying, naturally, and decided to cry after lunch in a nearby park. She slumped on a bench, the paragon for despondency. Her crystalline eyes dull and deep, though she was grounded in this transitory world, she was miles away. Back in the memories where she believed in happy endings, when she knew nothing. Hiiro has taught her all that he could without allowing her access into his mind. Everyday she grows stronger, everyday she wants to die, and everyday Hiiro slips more and more from her grasp. The far he was the more she could breathe, but the more depressed she got.

Usagi felt warm weight on her knee; the snow had already cooled her body. _She did not even notice, how human she was acting, her self preservation talent was astounding_. Maybe she was loosing it; maybe she should slit the wrist, tie the noose or buy the pills, but this little girl in front of her, maybe 12 or so was thrusting some flowers out of her hand.

"They were for my daddy, but you look pretty sad," Usagi couldn't tell if the girl called her pathetic or depressed, both were valid. She gingerly took the flowers; they were to be the last before the winter. They were so fragile, even in her slim hand. She thanked the girl, flashed a smile, and disappeared. Butterflies were not static creatures. Her name was Kacie.

Usagi walked back to the stupid little bridge, slumped over the railing and tried to contemplate her life. Her mate or significant other was hiding something from her. Kacie's flowers were still alive, and she was tired of living. That about sums it up, beyond the suicidal tendencies her life was fantastic. In the past, she never got a chance to explore on her own; she never got the chance to utilize her powers. And here it was, and she was brooding.

As she rounded the corner, Usagi wished with all her heart that she was dead. She did not even look to see the body that was under her, where she had tripped. The rancid smell of milk attacked her nose. She gathered the body in her arms; blood oozed from between her legs, in these walls the girls screams still echoed.

Everything had a price, Usagi just did not know how much.

_Usagi... _His voice did not offer any solace, it did not bring Kacie back from the dead, and it held no affliction. _What am I, Hiiro? _Hiiro's heart wrenched when he heard her broken words. He had no choice but to tell her, and then kill her.

_Chaos, you are the embodiment of chaos. Everything you touch, everything in nature is connected to you. You make the trees grow, the seas churn, the sins. You very nature is to unravel, to take apart…_

Usagi stopped breathing for a second. His every word brought her seeking his company, her death. Her body knew its fate, its destiny. _I guess, you are order then…to counter my death, you bring life. What possibly good can come out of these deaths? _

Silence greeted her for a while; her mind was set she was going to die. His response was a lot more intimate then before. He was sitting on her forlorn little bridge that was not as forlorn anymore. Every instinct in her body told her to run from this creature of death. His beauty was memorizing, intoxicating, virulent.

"Nothing good can ever come from death; always someone will carry the burden. It took me two lifetimes to realize that, Usagi. We are not needed anymore. Butterflies were only supposed to exist in the past. The past cannot change, the present can and will…" Usagi watched his mouth move, its perfect form and pitch drew her in, in where she did not know.

She knew in his position she had two choices, to stay or to go… t_o die or be death..._ Her arms encircled his waist as his arms held her close. Light flooded her body, all the pain for a moment vanished. _Utter_ _perfection. _In the method of her people she finished her life. _The seventh sin was you, wasn't it? So what is it that you would not tell me?_

Hiiro's lips curved and brushed hers so softly like a butterfly's wing. He wanted to cry, she could never know. Never know of the beast that held her then, never know of the horrors he inflicted. All she would ever know is his sin was wrath, and she was chaos. No happy ending, no moral, this simply was not their time. He felt the breath leave her body, her heart stop its matching pace with his. He too closed his eyes, stilled his heart, lay them in grave near the bridge. Weeks later, the bridge was not alone.


End file.
